Regular Relationships
by Gingkamaster
Summary: When Mordicai encourages Eileen to take Her glasses off to impress Rigby Eileen will take what Mordicai said can Rigby fall in Love with Eileen? lets find out Rated T for Foul language


this wi**ll be my first regular show story so I hope you like this enjoy :)**

Rigby wake up and lets go to work Mordicai said, But "I dont' want to get up Rigby said in a lazy way. *someone kicks down door*

RIGBY IF YOU DONT GET THE "HELL UP AND GET TO WORK YOU FIRED" benson yelled. ok ok man im going to get up jeez. Rigby gets up out of bed and go down stairs for cereal.

Hey Mordicai "wanna go play street fighter IV Rigby said, no I want to go the "coffee shop wanna come" Mordicai said. Man you just wanna go see Margret don't you?. Dude lets just go Mordicai said getting mad. So Mordicai and Rigby head out to the coffee shop

Hey rigby Eileen said o uh hey Eileen.. Rigby said rolling his eyes. uhh I was wondering hold up its getting hot in here Eileen takes off glasses.

so Rigby do you want to go out with me Eileen said. Oh-uh yeah I guess, so what time Rigby said sweating. Does 9:00 sound fine Eileen said. y-yes it sounds good," I will go home and get ready Rigby said walking off.

Yess he Finaly said it Eileen said in mind. Hey Mordicai How's it going Margret said. O-uh its going fine really good soo "uh" "Margret I Wonder if you want to go out sometime Mordicai said, o sure what time? 9:00 sounds good does it. Yeah it sounds really good Margret Said.

_6 Hours later/_

Yeah its my time to get my grove on Rigby takes his 360 grease and put it on His hair While Mordicai puts on Cologne, Hey Mordicai can I use that axe? Rigby said.

NO man Get your own style I don't want me and you smelling the same Mordicai said.

Ok jeez I will go put on my Degree Rigby said going to his closet. Wait.. 'dude I thought you didn't have any cologne Mordicai said.

I do I just wanted to save it for the right moment and that moment is now Rigby said spraying it all over him. Ready dude, yes I am ready they both walked out the door but was stopped by Benson. Where do you two think you are going dressed up all good looking? Benson said.

were going on a date with... O let me guess the coffee girls Benson said cutting Mordicai off. Yes but you don't have to call them that Mordicai said. Ok you guys want to use the cart Benson said.

No we have our own cars Mordicai said, You guys are Kidding me Benson said spitting out coffee. Yeah I have an GT mustang and Rigby has a Ferrari 428 our moms and dads teamed up to buy it for our birthday Mordicai said.

Ok see you Benson Mordicai and Rigby walked out the House and they Both went separate ways in got in their cars. Whats happening is I am dreaming Benson Beats Himslef With the baseball bat. Rigby gets in the car and beats the Horn and waves a hand to Mordicai waves one back but this time it was a picture of Margret

Rigby stops by at Eileen's house, beep beep Rigby beats the Horn until Eileen comes out ok I coming.. Damn Eileen comes out her and gets in the car.

"woahhh Rigby Nice car Eileen said shocked Thanks you I will try my best to amuse you Rigby said putting on his glasses. So where are we Going Please be Red lobster Eileen said in mind. Hey Eileen how does red lobster sound?It sounds awesome Eileen said excited.

/ Lets go to Mordicai and Margret

Hey Mordicai where are we Going to Margret we are going to red lobster Mordicai said. That sounds Fantastic Margret said getting shocked. So here we are Rigby said taking off glasses Ferrari open door Rigby commanded.

Ok as you wish the *Ferrari428 opens the door* Wow Rigby I did not know your car can be really smart Eileen said in a hot way. as They both walks in,they both sees Mordicai and Margret. Hey Mordicai!, Mordicai turns around and sees Rigby.

Hey Rigby! what are you doing here? mordicai asked. I wanted to take Eileen Here Rigby said. Hold up I "see what's going on Margret said walking towards the group, what forget this im going to sit down. Rigby went to a waiting booth.

So Margret how is school going o its going good this is my last year Margret said. O that's good Im Glad to Hear that Mordicai said SO welcome to red lobster may I take your order The waitress said o Uh I will have a table for 4 Mordicai said, O yes your Honor.

2 minutes they found tables.

Hey Mordicai I hope you don't Have a hardattack while looking at her Rigby said. Mordicai punched Rigby in the face oww "why you do that man Rigby moaned. ok are you guys ready to order Eileen asked.

O yeah what do you want Margret? Mordicai asked. o I want the shrimp with the Fries that all I want. OK Margret Rigby what do you want Mordicai asked, I want 40 Hamburgers with bbq chicken with over 90 pounds of fries Rigby yelled.

The whole building just stop what they're doing and just stared at Rigby and bursts out with laughter wow rigby I did not know you can be so funny Eileen said.

after the food they all left out. Hey Mordicai Tonight was fun we should do this more often Margret said. yeah "uh- Mordicai and Margret started to get closer and closer and started to kiss. awwww this so sweet Eileen said with tears. Hm Hm Mordicai looked at rigby with a grin on his face.

ok im out of here lets go Eileen Rigby and Eileen got in the care and drove out. Ok Rigby today was nice o hope we can do this sometime too Eileen looked at rigby and starts to blush. Ok hear we are your Home Rigby said you wanna come in? Eileen said.

sure I will love to come in Only on one reason Rigby stares at Eileen's boobs. Eileen looks down o yeah you like that don't you come on in both walks in the house. wow it looks nice in here rigby said.

O yes and you wanna know what else nice Eileen said in a Horny way. Eileen takes off her shirt and bra O- Eileen you have some-big balloons Rigby said shocked. How about you come over here and touch it Eileen said.

Rigby went over and sighted uh ok here I go Rigby touched Eileen boobs, uh-ohh rigby Eileen starts to moan. Rigby blushes harder Rigby picks up Eileen an took her in the room.

/ Lets go to Mordicai ok Margret bye bye I finally had sex with her not I got to go see whats rigby doing Mordicai stops by Eileen house and opens the wide open door. Mordicai goes up stairs and all he hear is BOOM! Rigby YESS!.

Mordicai was shocked. Omg Rigby and Eileen is doing it Mordicai left out and went back to the park. # hours later Rigby went back home and got in the bed think how much he love Eileen.

**So what do you guys like about it this story will be awesome I promise you guys :)**


End file.
